The Nightmare of Christmas Day
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: Takes place few years before Buu saga, Gohan didn't lose power but grown up a little taller since cell games. One of Bojack's crewmembers revives the deadly Bojack, who has a strong hatred for one...How will he spend his new found freedom?


Out of Bojack's crew only one was still alive to be capture by the Kais. Bujin was locked up in a small singular dimension where they kept an eye on him. While he was in soldier's care, he slyly gathered information. He heard of a spell to revive his leader and comrade. After biding his time for at least a year, he hypnotized the guard to fly him out. His escape was stealthy and precise. He killed guard after landing on a small moon elsewhere in that galaxy.

He began to put his grand plan of resurrection into action. He had various samples for his spell. He started a circular path with ornaments outlining. then he used a powder to make a pattern in the circle. He dripped alien's blood over the powder. A force pulsed from the circle, he was in awe at its power then grinned. Finally, he sat outside the circle and repeated a spell that originated from the 3rd quadrant of the four galaxy clusters. (the universe is separated into four sectors watched over by the Kais.) He chanted over and over. He stated his wish and threw a sacrifice offering into the circle. A violet orb began to form above the circle as he chanted. Bojack began to appear in this orb. Ghostly at first, but then slowly his appearance became solid.

"Who summons me?" Bojack says in a harsh tone. His eyes had a dark lining to them as he slowly opened them.

"It is me, Sir. Bujin." Bujin said as he marveled at his leader's appearance. He stopped his chanting, completing the ritual. The defeated pirate burst out the bubble into the realm of the living.

Bujin bowed to his old leader as Bojack flexed his power a bit before restoring old his pirate uniforms. He grinned in satisfaction at his chance at freedom.

"Well done," He cracked his knuckles. "_That kid is going to pay.." _Bojack thought. They boarded the ship and head for a outcast hangout*. The security ship entered the docking bay. It attracted many skeptical stares and as they were walking to the bar, there was a lot of whispering everywhere.

"Hey, did yu'hear that Ex-crewmate of Bojack 'scaped? This an't a good sign something must be up." some guys talked in a hushed tone. Bojack stepped into his old drinking hangout and the whole joint went silent. They stared as if they had seen a ghost.

Bujin snickered mischievously as they took the usual table in the corner. Bojack stood up and announced to everyone in the bar that they were now part of his crew. One guy lunged an energyblade at him afterward. Bojack caught his arm and threw him into the wall, then fired a energy blast after him. The body was charred on to the wall.

"Anyone else got a problem? I'll kill ya da same." Bojack warned with a vile grin as the other outlaws, outcasts, space pirates and bypassers gulped in fear. 'Also, I need a new ride..so all your ships belong to me." Everyone nodded at his statement. Bojack's reign has begun again.

* * *

At King Yema's palace,

An assistant reported to King Yema, "Hmm?" He glanced over some paperwork saying Bojack is missing from HIFL. At first he dismissed the news then, "WHAT!" Yema yelled. He was so loud that even Ms Baba heard him. All those in his office, ducked for cover as his temper flared. "W-w-what are you g-going to do, s-sir?" The assistant poked his head up nervously. Yema's thoughts were scrambled. He couldn't think clearly.

* * *

Bojack planned many crimes and had his newly assembled crew go out. Countless ships were raided, captured, or looted. They showed no mercy when it came to the captives occupying the ships. There were a lot of casualties and captives. All the captives were turned into crew members or were killed instantly. The ruthless pirate's name was soon the most talked about in that galaxy. And his Infamous crew was known through the area.

Bojack slammed a glass on his table. "I need to know, where he is!" His temper got the better of him. A desire to get revenge on a specific saiyan offspring filled his eyes. He asked his trustworthy comrade to find him.

Bujin hastily went through all his sources to get the information. It wasn't too hard since everyone was afraid of his leader. When he reported back to leader with the needed info, a smirk came on the powerful space pirate's face.

* * *

On Earth many were preparing,

Especially one family, the Son resident and friends. The day was Dec 22.

Chichi finished gathering all groceries for her home and half of it for the big party. Her home was heavily decorated on the inside. Holy hung over the doorway, lights lined the stairway to the bedrooms, reefs were hung over behind the front door and above the staircase, and a large pine tree spread joy throughout the living room. There were family pictures, ornament, lights, and of course a shiny star on top dazzling with beauty.

This year was pretty much the same as the last except for one thing. It has been a year or two since Goku gave up his life for the sake of the world. No one knew the pain worse than Gohan, not even chichi. So this time of year carried a greater importance, and spending time with friends eased the pain.

Bulma was busy splitting her time between decorating and working in her lab,as Vegeta stayed locked up in the training room until she fixed him food. So Bulma was Super Bulma for the past week and still was. Vegeta didn't celebrate, he was grouchy when not training. And Baby Trunks was nurtured by her mother who had to step-in because she would burnout if her mother didn't.

Gohan focused more on training so he can redeem himself of being the sole reason why his father sacrificed himself. He was given a lighter study load and still was still far smarter than others his age. He's the sole protector of the earth, now.

All the Z-fighters and friends planned to meet on December 24 for the party.

* * *

Bojack hopped onto the huge supped-out spaceship that had Grade-S navigation system and huge turbo thrusters. A very Top-of-the-line craft. His and 20 other various ships with illegal upgrades carrying his crew headed for earth. The trip didn't take as long as expected. And when they came into earth's presence they stopped their advance.

Piccolo picked up a faint but strong energy signal at the same time. Vegeta halted his training instantly as he sensed a familiar evil force. Gohan jerked his head up from studying after feeling a huge ki drawing closer. And he immediately teleported to Kami's Tower as quick as he could. He recognized the energy. "_..I know I felt it before.." _

Piccolo and his other half were standing inside temple. Piccolo was meditating as usual and Dende was in his chair with a tense expression.

It was then Gohan heard a voice in his head, "_We are back! For revenge! Boss wants to see you..if tell anyone what I said we'll destroy the earth instantly. heh heheh_ " The voice faded away

"_Hey, what tha-..show yourself. I'll defeat whoever you are." _Gohan replied.

"_Go where you can't be followed." _the voice said before finally disappearing. Gohan's intuition told him it was a trap but he could let the earth be in trouble cause of him. A very observant Piccolo noticed gohan's change in behavior and decided to keep a eye on him.

Gohan flew away making sure no one was following him. He went a deserted part of the planet where humans didn't reside. "_So your here,_ " A familiar villain snickered and fired a energy web that drained the user's energy. Bujin took the young demi-saiyan to the ship with him. Gohan looked up after being kidnapped. He was on a ship then saw..Bojack! He was shocked and didn't believe cause he killed him himself. The vengeful space pirate grinned then drove his knee into the drained demi-saiyans guts. Gohan was dragged to a cell for prisoners.

"Let's Begin..." Bojack chose to extract his revenge best way possible, which was to takeover the gohan's home.

The more experienced Z-fighters stood looking at the sky as if waiting for something. Five ships flew down to land on the planet. "This is ours now!" the pirates yelled and cause havoc around them. Yamcha, Tein, and Piccolo got into the action early on.

Yamcha was walking leisurely through the city as some alien pirates jumped out of a spaceship and started destroying stuff. Yamcha charged-in, side kicked one guy then fired a ball of energy after him. He backflipped, landed near another, and fired a kameahameaha wave. Five more surrounded him with various weaponry. He dodged the beams and blade weapons. He jumped up forming another kameahameaha wave then rotated in mid-air blasting all of them. A blast hit Yamcha from a distance "Huh?" Yamcha flew at the attacker and used his signature move, Wolf Fang fist. More pirates sprang up out of nowhere.

Tien sensed them coming, he flew to the crash site in the plains. They came out one after another after another. "Bring it!" Tein yelled.

He skillfully dodged the first attacker then another joined in. Tien used a Ki-force wave to push them away. Their intent was obvious. He fired a Dodonpa wave a fleeing pirate. A dead-on hit. Two assaulted Tien, he blocked them easily and kicked their weapons away then finished with strong punch to the chest. More pirates darted away while Tein was fighting. Tien couldn't stop them all but took out as much as he could.

Piccolo hovered near one the invading ship. He analyzed it then as the doors flew open, Piccolo fired a huge energy blast at the ship. At least 10 fighters gawked at the size of blast and was completely destroyed. The 20+ pirate all were dust now.

Vegeta saw the invaders, but didn't bother fighting cause they were all small fries in his eyes.

Hercule was summoned when a few pirates slipped into the city. The police were completely useless to the advanced technology. Hercule came down and fought one pirate of unknown origin. He was scared out of his mind but still managed to takeout one of them. "Hahaha he didn't stand a chance.." He gloated infront of the camera, until another surprised him. Hercule guarded then charge for a punch to the face. The pirate stood up again and kicked him in the guts. Hercule flew into a wall then pushed himself out. The pirate charged at him but he craftily avoids it. As the pirates hand got stuck in the wall, Hercule did a roundhouse kick and used the momentum to do another strong kick in the center of its back. The pirate finally passed out.

"What tha hell is goin' on here...all these strange aliens.." Hercule said after his victories. Many towns over the planet were being attacked. It was all over the news. Some news and radio station were taken over.

More a few more ships landed. Bsshhherrr! They crash landed. These Pirate were more buff and better armed than the previous bunch. Vegeta was a short distance from Capsule corp headquarters, aka Home.

There was only 10 aliens in the nearby ship. All of them looked a little stronger than the previous ones. They all rushed out and calmly looked around. Most of them scattered but some cracked their knuckles at the impatient prince who was looking to join in. He stared in their direction for five minutes then one charged at him. Vegeta blocked and countered with a strong knee drive. The tough pirate went flying, then another pirate shot at him. He returned fire with a blast of his own. The second pirate evaded it, as he did the first pirate charged at the saiyan elbow first. Vegeta dodged it but he tried to swipe Vegeta with a hidden blade. The saiyan ducked out of the way at the last second then fired a Galick Gun attack at close range. Only dust remained but a huge energy blast emerged. The saiyan teleported behind behind the attacker and blasts him without hesitation.

Vegeta was attacked by four others and he tried to fend them off.

Piccolo got surround by three pirate, all with smug grins. He raised his ki and a huge white aura blew them away. He zipped to one , rapid punched him, and slammed him down then teleported below him an threw him at another pirate. Piccolo charged a large amount of ki then fired a mouth blast at the two pirates. Boom! They survived but were extra crispy.

The third pirate wasn't fazed by his display. This one summoned a electric-purple aura and his body grew slightly but his power doubled. It didn't compare to the namekian's power. The namekian powered up more, easily won the show of powerlevel. Both dashed and clashed, matching eachothers moves. They zipped and clashed, sparks flew every time they made contact. Piccolos punch was blocked then an elbow was threw at him but Piccolo ducked. He grabbed him, threw him down, then fired a strong blast after him. The pirated turned in time to counter the blast with a barrier. Piccolo charged-in for a finishing blow. The pirate caught his fist and fired a blast point blank at the head. Piccolo managed to heal quickly, unscarring himself. He swiftly delivered a knee to the chest then furiously pummeled it, and finished with a ki-force blast to energy blast combo. The pirate's body fell lifelessly.

The Z-fighters defended the earth best they could, until he touched down. A heavy evil stepped on the face of the earth a second time. The huge thuggish-looking, pale-green space pirate has arrived . He waited patiently. The Z-fighters ended their skirmishes quickly and faced the green terror a second time.

Thoughts of fear kicked-in, without _him_, Gohan was suppose to save earth from threats but he was nowhere to be seen. They focused on the opponent infront of them. Five warriors stood up to the Infamous Bojack.

"We meet again..." Bojack said as the earth defenders stare nervously.

"I'm stronger than before, I will defeat you." Vegeta charged at Bojack and powered-up to super saiyan. He unleashed a fury of fists. Bojack blocked all of them with ease. Bojack made a ki-force barrier then charged at the saiyan and landed a powerful kick to the gut. Bojack lifted his arms high above his head balling a fist then slammed down at him. The saiyan hit the ground hard but jumped up quickly. He fired ki-blasts at high speeds, the space pirate drifted back dodging with the slightest of movements. The moment the attack stopped, Bojack punched him in the gut lifting him up and kicked the saiyan into a building. Vegeta went through it and the building collapsed on top of him. He came back on fire gritting his teeth.

"Hahaha...this is best you can manage without..." He stopped mid-sentence as Vegeta powered-up again and fired a Huge Galick gun attack at him. Bojack countered with a huge green energyball that slowly shredded thru the surprise attack. Vegeta was hit directly and his armor was tearing. The saiyan stood up beat-up.

Piccolo decided to jump in, seeing Vegeta was going to die at this rate. "Show me your true form." He stared seriously.

Piccolo took off his turban and began to power up.

There was a pulse of high pressure as Bojack doubled in size and his power skyrocketed. His bare lime-ish tinted body had more scars from his last fight. His hair turned to a more reddish tint, it looked more red than orange. His wasted no time. He charged at high speeds, Piccolo did a windmill kick kneeing him into the sky. Piccolo dashed after him but he vanished and attempted to power-elbow the namekian but Piccolo teleported away and fired a strong energy blast at him. Bojack turned and palmed it away instantly. He teleport to piccolo's face and threw punches, Piccolo countered with his own. They vanished, reappeared and vanished again. Sparks flew. Bojack backhanded piccolo sending him flying. He teleported below the namekian and kicked him upward, then teleported above him. Grabbing the namekian by the face, He smashed it into the dirt. Bojack backed away and charged energy into his hand. Grand Smasher! He fired a huge green ball of energy.

Krillin made a huge flat disc and sliced the attack in half, still headed toward Bojack. He smirked and blasted it with a strong ki-blast destroying it. Two huge craters were created on both sides of Piccolo.

The namekian stood up slowly, and was badly hurt by the damage. Bojack summoned a energy barrier as he charged for Krillin who froze at the worse time. Yamcha fired his strongest kameahameaha wave and Tein charged his strongest ki blast then fired at the same time as Bojack neared the stunned warrior. Boom! It looked like they hit but Bojack eimmerged unharmed. Krillin finally moved. Piccolo hinted for a All-out attack. Yamcha charged his ki to the max, strengthening his attack. Tien did the same. Krillin stored energy in his cupped hands. Bojack looked-on amused at their pathetic attempts. The namekian tried to distract him by firing energy blasts from above. He teleported infront of the namek and put his hand in piccolo's face while charging ki. "NOW!"

The three earthling fired their attacks at max power. They hit but to their horrors he wasn't fazed at all. Piccolo backed away and as he did, Bojack fired a blast just grazing his nose. Sweat dropped down his forehead. He regrouped along with the others. Yamcha and Tien were drained, they put their all into those attacks and it didn't hurt him.

It was quite obvious, that only Gohan could handle this guy.

Vegeta recovered enough to fight again. He powered-up to his max. The earth rumbled below him. He bursted into a full-speed charge. He swung hard and fast, Bojack dodged them all only scraping his cheeks. Vegeta tried a powerful sidekick, but missed. It was Bojack's turn. He fired a invisible blast then fired more ki blast and finished with a power-dash into a barrage of kick. Vegeta unleashed a barrier to break free and flew up high. He spread his arms far apart gathering energy into them, brought them together and fired at the charging Bojack. Final Flash! Bojack was forced into the ground. Vegeta followed it by unleashing a series of charged Galick Gun attack. The saiyan didn't wait for his opponent to stand as he fired a 100% Galick Gun. Boooooom! The others backed away a safe distance and shielded themselves. He was breathing heavily smirking as he thought it was over.

There was a rustle and sounds of movement. A muscular elbow hit Vegeta from the dust, he was sent flying. Bojack teleported above him, smashed his face into the ground, and dragged him across the ground then threw him into a building. Bojack held both hands out in the saiyan's direction and began charging a great amount of ki. The mass of energy soon grew larger than himself. He was almost ready to fire it as it was a mass 5x his size. "Die fool.." Bojack fired it at Vegeta, who was too beat-up to move. A dazzling green blast darted toward the saiyan, the whole sky shifted colors. No one could save Vegeta. They backed away further as the attack would swallow them up too if they stayed too close.

There was a huge flash, no sound, no Vegeta in sight. A huge gust followed the explosion. Piccolo and the others had no hope of defeating Bojack. They gave in and surrendered. They were locked up the prison cells.

To piccolo's surprise, the young savior was drained of ki and already locked up. Piccolo and the other defenders were set free but couldn't return to earth. Gohan was kept as trophy over the conquer of earth.

The pirates quick took over the planet, as the defenders were defeated. Even Dende had to give in to his demands. Dende and Mr. Popo was forced into pirate crew. All the leaders across the world gave up their rule as well. The human race became The pirate's slaves. By December 25, planet belonged to Bojack and he forced the humans into tough labor for his needs. That day became known as The Nightmare of Christmas Day.


End file.
